Ma jolie petite marionnette
by Asperos
Summary: "Caïn se souvient avec délectation de la délicieuse nuit qu'il a passée en compagnie de son amant." La fanfic n'est pas de moi mais d'une amie qui m'a demandé de la poster sur . Si cela vous intéresse, l'auteur de cette fanfic est Chiyo et elle n'est hélas QUE sur fanfic-fr.


_**Ma jolie petite marionnette ! **_

**le soleil passait à travers la fenêtre d'une des chambres du RozenKreuz. Dans le lit le jeune Marionnettiste Dietrich von Lohengrin, dormait enveloppé dans les draps blanc. Un sourire étira son visage endormi. Il devait sans aucun doute revivre certains moments de la nuit dernière. Il poussa un léger gémissement quand un homme posa sa main sur son dos à découvert ou on pouvait apercevoir des marques rouges et même un suçon sur l'omoplate gauche. Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres de l'homme qui observait le dos du jeune homme. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blanc en pics. **

**Après un dernier regard au corps allongé dans son lit, l'homme descendit du lit. Pris le draps de bain qu'il avait déposé sur le lit, il l'enroula autour de sa taille finement musclé, pour ensuite se diriger vers sa salle de bain. Il admira pendant un long moment les fines arabesques noirs quoi courraient sur les murs blanc. Son draps de bain tomba à terre et il entra dans la baignoire, il ouvrit le robinet et l'eau chaude la remplit progressivement. Quand la baignoire fut assez remplit il ferma le robinet et laissa l'eau chaude dénoué ses muscles fatigués. Il ferma les yeux et repensa à la délicieuse soirée qu'il avait vécu : **

_**'' Il était dans ses appartements : assis à son bureau, il sourit quand quelqu'un toqua. Il se leva, sortit de son bureau, alla dans le salon, s'assit dans son grand fauteuil noir et attendit que la personne entre. Sans grand étonnement ce fut Dietrich qui pénétra dans le salon. Vêtu de son haut d'uniforme, de son short et de ses habituels cuissardes. Pourtant son visage angélique ne portait plus son habituel rictus, le marionnettiste était mort de peur. Le sourire de son supérieure s'élargit : **_

_**« Qu'elle joie de te voir Dietrich !**_

_**moi de même mon seigneur.**_

_**Vraiment ? Répondit il malicieusement. **_

_**Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, mais son supérieur avait vu un micro sourire et une étincelle dans ses yeux noisettes. Il se leva, se rapprocha de son invité. Avant de sans rendre compte le marionnettiste se retrouva plaqué contre le torse de son seigneur, d'ailleurs celui-ci avait une main au creux de ses reins et sa main droite lui maintenait la gorge. Le propriétaire aux cheveux immaculés, mit sa bouche au niveau de l'oreille de son prisonnier : **_

_**« je dirais que oui !» avec un sourire séducteur il recula jusqu'à son fauteuil en tirant sa proie. Il se laissa tomber dedans et le pauvre Dietrich se retrouva sur les genoux de Cain. La main gauche de Cain se mit à ma masser le dos de son jouet tout en s'amusant de la coloration de ses joues. Il abaissa la main droite obligeant le marionnettiste à se baisser. **_

_**« tu sais , j' ai des yeux mon petit Dietrich … susurra t-il.**_

_**Sa main gauche quitta le dos de son « petit Dietrich » pour se glisser dans ses cheveux marrons, un léger gémissement franchit les lèvres entrouvertes de son jouet. Un jouet qui ne savait plus du tout ou se mettre, en plus son secret était mis à nu. La voix sensuelle de Cain résonna dans sa tête : **_

_**« Je t'ai connu plus sur de toi. Ton coeur bat comme celui d'un lapin acculé par un loup mais … bat-il de peur ou d'autre chose »**_

_**Mon seigneur je ne v …**_

_**les lèvres ne purent finir leurs phrases car les lèvres de son supérieur venaient de s'emparer des siennes. Après un chaste baiser, les lèvres du supérieur retrouvèrent leur place prés de l oreille de son subordonnés : **_

_**« Ne me mens pas ! Enfin si tu tiens à ta langue. »**_

_**Agacé par la résistance de son petit Dietrich ses deux mains passèrent sous les hauts de son uniforme, pour toucher la peau chaude, faisant gémir le propriétaire de cette peau. Des baisers aux niveaux de son cou et des suçons sur sa carotide eu raison de ses barrières. Ce fut un Dietrich avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et une flamme dans ses yeux noisettes qui quémanda un baiser à son supérieur aux cheveux immaculés. Ravi d'avoir atteint son objectif , l'archange commença à dénouer le nœud de la cravate de son futur amant, qui fut suivie par la veste de l'uniforme. Avant d'enlever le reste : Cain se releva, utilisa ses pouvoirs et gagna sa chambre en portant son petit jouet dans ses bras. Il l'allongea sur le lit et entreprit de finir d'enlever le reste des habits de son presque amant. …... ''**_

**Ses lèvres s'étirèrent de nouveau en un sourire mais plus doux cette fois. D'autres souvenirs et sensations lui revinrent en mémoire ; la peau chaude au goût de miel de son petit marionnettiste, ses mouvements de hanches en parfaite harmonie avec les siens. Oui hier avait été une soirée délicieuse . **

**L'eau était presque froide, lorsqu'il sortit enfin de sa baignoire, il s'habilla et sortir de la salle de bain pour aller observer son petit jouet. Dietrich dormait toujours avec le même sourire sur son visage angélique, un simple regard par la fenêtre lui indiqua qu'il était temps pour lui de le quitter. **

**Dietrich se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Il tâta la place à coté de la sienne, la chaleur du corps de son amant avait depuis longtemps disparut cependant il trouva sur l'oreiller un bout de papier sur lequel était écrit quelque chose , après l'avoir lu , Dietrich s'enroula de nouveau en se disant que le temps que son seigneur revienne il avait le temps de finir encore un peu sa nuit. Il sourit une dernière fois en repensant en bout de papier : **

**A très bientôt : Ma jolie petite Marionnette**


End file.
